Ikenga
thumb|Ikenga guerrero.Ikenga (Igbo: "lugar de fuerza") es un alusi cornudo de los Igbo del sureste de Nigeria. Es uno de los símbolos más poderosos entre el pueblo Igbo y el artefacto cultural más común. Ikenga generalmente es mantenido, guardado o poseído por hombres y ocasionalmente con mujeres de gran reputación e integridad en la sociedad. Comprende el Chi (dios personal) de alguien, sus Ndichie (ancestros), aka Ikenga (mano derecha), ike (poder) así como la activación espiritual a través del rezo y el sacrificio. Ikenga se encuentra especialmente entre los Igbos del norte de Anambra, Enugu, Delta y algunas zonas del estado Kogi. Es un símbolo exclusivamente Igbo. Sin embargo, varios pueblos del sur de Nigeria tienen ideas ligeramente distitnas de los componentes de una personalidad individual, aunque todos concuerdan que varios de estos aspectos solo pueden ser afectados a través del esfuerzo personal y ritual. Se encuentran algunas variantes en las zonas Ijaw, Ishan, Isoko, Urhobo y Edo. Entre el pueblo Isoko, hay tres tipos de imágenes del santuario personal: Oma, que representa el "espíritu doble" que reside en el otro mundo; Obo que simboliza la mano derecha, el esfuerzo personal y el lvri que representa la determinación personal. En las zonas Urhobo, también está considerado como Ivri y en las zonas Edo, se llama Ikegobo. Funciones de Ikenga Dios del logro Ikenga es un dios personal del esfuerzo humano, logro, éxito y victoria. Ikenga reside en la creencia de que el poder del hombre para conseguir cosas está en su mano derecha.http://www.spelman.edu/bush-hewlett/African_Art/ikenga.html Agosto 13, 2006 También gobierna sobre la industria, agricultura y herrería, siendo celebrado anualmente con el festival Ikenga.Umeh, John. After God is Dibia Volume 2. Page 50. Sus dueños creen que trae riqueza y fortuna así como protección. Dios del tiempo El Ikenga de dos caras es el concepto más antiguo de Ikenga en Igboland. Es un dios de dos caras, con una cara mirando al viejo año y otra al año nuevo. Esta es la base del calendario Igbo más antiguo.Umeh, John. After God is Dibia Volume 2. Page 49. Como dios de los comienzos, tiene el nombre de alabanza Ikenga owa ota. Consagración de Ikenga Antes de su uso, debe consagrarse. Normalmente, se consagra en presencia de los parientes o personas de la misma edad con el mismo cabeza de familia. Las ofrendas como ñame, gallo, vino, nueces de cola y pimienta de cocodrilo son sacrificadas a él. Las consagraciones suelen ser más elaboradas y ocasionalmente menos dependientes del poder financiero del poseedor. Si el poseedor es devoto, alimenta al Ikenga diariamente con cola y vino y, periódicamente, especialmente antes de una tarea importante, ofrece sangre sacrificial de un gallo o carnero para inducir que el espíritu le ayude a obtener el éxito. Luego, el poseedor ofrece un agradecimiento a su Ikenga por ayudarle a obtener su éxito. Se cree que el éxito solo depende del Chi personal, representado por Ikenga, y el apoyo de sus parientes. Tipos de Ikenga Según M.D.W Jeffreys, hay tres tipos de Ikenga: ikenga madu (humano), ikenga alusi (espíritu) y ntu aga (objetos de adivinación). El primero es una figura humana totalmente desarrollada con cuernos, sentado en una banqueta. La segunda es un cilindro con cuernos. Los objetos de adivinación son pequeños y simples, viniendo en varias formas.Bentor, Eli. African Arts, Vol. 21, No. 2. Page 68. Ikenga guerrero El tipo más famoso de Ikenga es probablemente el "guerrero", mostrando una figura humana bien desarrollada con cuernos y una expresión feroz. Está sentado en una banqueta, sosteniendo objetos en ambas manos. La mano derecha sostiene un cuchillo con un mango pronunciado y una hoja ligeramente curvada, mientras la mano izquierda sostiene un colmillo de elefante o, más frecuentemente, una cabeza decapitada con ojos, nariz y boca protruyendo de una cara cóncava. El ikenga guerrero corresponde a la fase de la vida donde se espera que los hombres demuestren su valor militar. Poseído por mucho de los miembros jóvenes, muestra al joven ideal: robusto, vistiendo la falda de hierba del guerrero y sosteniendo un cuchillo y una cabeza decapitada. Esta pose solía verse en grupos guerreros cuando realizaban sus bailes.Bentor, Eli. African Arts, Vol. 21, No. 2. Page 70. El cuchillo siempre se encuentra en la mano derecha, llamada aka ikenga (la mano ikenga), siendo el ikenga llamado el santuario a la mano derecha. En épocas recientes, el evidente elemento violento de la cabeza decapitada y el cuchillo se han sustituido por una forma metafórica como símbolos de agresión. Los elementos iconográficos más característicos del ikenga, los cuernos (opi), también lleva este lii, es decir, esta connotación. El proverbio igbo dice: "El carnero entra en la pelea con la cabeza por delante" (Ebune jị isi éjé ogụ); es decir, uno debe aventurarse para triunfar. Ikenga comunitario thumb|Tallado de madera de Ikenga El segundo tipo principal de Ikenga, una elaboración de la forma guerrera, tiene una superestructura con imágenes humanas, animales o ambas. La figura sedente suele mostrar un colmillo en la mano izquierda y un báculo en la derecha. En muchos ejemplos, las se representan las marcas ichi en la cara. Algunas de estas figuras, especialmente las más grandes, suelen tener más de un metro de altura, no perteneciendo a un individuo sino a un rango de edad o un segmento del linaje.Bentor, Eli. African Arts, Vol. 21, No. 2. Page 69. Estas figuras Ikenga comunitarias representan los logros y prestigio grupales más que individuales, y demuestran la continuidad entre el individuo y la sociedad.Bentor, Eli. African Arts, Vol. 21, No. 2. Page 71. Están relacionadas con figuras expuestas conocidas como Ugo n'acho mma ("el águila busca la belleza") y muestran una gran variedad de inventiva artística. En los ejemplos más simples de este grupo, la superestructura en una base de disco soporta figuras animales. Otros Ikenga grandes tienen una superestructura muy intrincada, consistiendo en dos cuernos que rodean los lados de la cabeza y siguen hacia arriba para formar otro círculo que acaba en cabezas de serpiente. Las protrusiones putiagudas se sitúan en la zona inferior de los cuernos. Sobre la cabeza están cuatro cabezas de carnero y una o más de leopardo en la zona superior. El motivo del Ikenga comunitario tiende a tener un tocado complejo que implica la posesión colectiva. Los motivos también muestran por lo que es conocida la comunidad, por ejemplo, si son guerreros, cazadores, comerciantes o predominantemente granjeros. Durante el festival anual, todos los hombres nacidos durante el año anterior son llevados ante el Ikenga comunitario y son validados como miembros de la comunidad. Ikenga titular Las elaboradas figuras ikenga, especialmente aquellas con superestructuras, parecen corresponder a las fases más avanzadas, obtenedor de títulos, de la vida de un hombre. El taburete de tres patas, conocido como taburete Awka, era reservado para uno de los rangos más altos del sistema de títulos, el título ozo. El báculo indica autoridad, y viene en una compleja jerarquía, de uno simple de madera a uno de hierro forjado con anillos de cobre. El tipo más común representado en ikenga es el nsuagilign, distinguido por su adorno calado en el mango. El colmillo, okike, sostenido en la mano derecha, se usa como una trompeta, odu. Alude al elefante, un extendido símbolo de poder y liderazgo. Un chico o chica joven solía llevar una banqueta y un colmillo, aunque no el báculo, a una persona de alto rango. La mayoría de los ikenga elaborados lleva el patrón de escarificación ichi, consistiendo en líneas paralelas verticales en la frente y temporales. La escarificación era una especialización profesional de los expertos de la comunidad Awka. Las marcas ichi se usaban para distinguir a los miembros de alto rango, así como los hijos e hijas de la nobleza. Una superestructura también consiste en menciones a animales. Un animal importante en las figuras titulares ikenga es el leopardo, agu, el rey de los animales y un emblema d ela autoridad política del hombre titulado. Los cuernos del carnero u otro animal, encontrados todos en figuras ikenga, muestran poder y agresión. Muchos ejemplos elaborados muestran una figura completa de un cordero, o al menos la cabeza completa. También pueden incluirse en el ikenga serpientes, aves y tortugas. Numerosos ikenga, tanto los tipos guerrero como de las personas tituladas, tienen una fila de pinchos flanqueando la cabeza, normalmente tres u otro número impar en cada lado. Ikenga en la zona igbo sur tiene tres protuberancias en una barra horizontal. Además de asociarse con ikenga, el número tres también se asocia con los hombres a través de África occidental. Estas proyecciones pueden representar nzu, piezas cónicas de tiza usadas en rituales. Esta tiza nativa, sugiriendo pureza y protección, se aplica en ocasiones en los ojos y temporales. La gente de alto rango necesita de protección mágica porque suelen ser objetos de envidia, que se expresa comúnmente con la brujería. Mitología y fábulas Según la mitología Ndi Ichie Akwa y los orígenes folclóricos de los igbos, Ikenga era el hijo de Ngwu, siendo un valiente guerrero y fantástico luchador. Se le conocía por su habilidad de volar de un árbol Iroko a otro. Era el primer hombre vivo del que se tenía recuerdo en ganar el título Ogba-aka ari Oji, que significaba escalador del árbol iroko sin la ayuda de hilos. Ikenga llevó a la nación Nkwo en el primer y famoso río de la batalla naval jamás realizaba por cualqueir nación en el país Oji. Las sirenas vinieron a ayudar al pueblo Edo y muchos guerreros Ododo cabalgaron sobre tiburones mamut y cocodrilos. Los herbalistas Edo tienen el poder mediante conjuros de hacer volar grandes piedras para destruir los edificios de las naciones Nkwo. La guerra fue intensa y duró un mes. Ikenga y sus guerreros introdujeron por primera vez el uso del camuflaje de follaje verde, por lo que parecían arbustos flotantes en los mares, hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente a sus objetivos para derrotar a los Edo y Ododo. Muchos de los fuegos fatuos enviados por el país Edo fueron destruidos. Cuando los guerreros Edo y Odo vieron que estaban siendo derrotados y obligados a retirarse a sus territorios, hicieron una embestida desesperada para tomar el único Ndi Ichi Akwa en posesión de Ngwu. Ikenga se reunió alrededor del palacio de su padre para repelar los incondicionales Ododo y Edo. Ambos bandos tuvieron muchas bajas, hasta que Ikenga se enfrentó con el monstruo de cuatro ojos y seis cuernos llamado Ajikwu akpu isi. Ajikwu akpu isi dejó escapar su temible grito que tronó a través de la jungla en varios ecos que temblaban en verdor en pulsos ominosos. El monstruo despertó su rabia feroz, dando vueltas para impulsarse y atacar. Mezcló su excremento con orina y salpicó su mezcla corrosiva a la posición de Ikenga. Ikenga usó su escudo ekpeke y esquivó atléticamente el ataque. Sin embargo, en el mismo segundo, Ajikwu akpu isi cargó contra Ikenga mientras bufaba y rugía. Ikenga saltó a una rama de un árbol como un gran felino y dio una voltereta para suspenderse sobre sus manos como un gimnasta acrobático. Mientras Ajikwu akpu isi tronaba debajo en su carna, fallando por centímetros la espalda de Ikenga, Ikenga se lanzó a los cuernos del monstruo. Ambos se arrojaron a la fauna y flora de la jungla en una batalla mortal. Ikenga reunió sus últimas fuerzas para romperle el cuello a la bestia. Unos pocos quejidos y susurros fueron seguidos por un silencio sepulcral que se difundió por la amplia jungla. Los guerreros Edo y Ododo estaban estupefactos por el increíble espectáculo, retirándose desordenadamente.Nwosu, INC. Ndi Ichie Akwa Mythology and Folklore Origins of the Igbos. Pages 34-37 Proverbios y oraciones *''"Ikenga chim nyelum, taa oji"'' (Ikenga, don de mi chi, participa en la ofrenda) *"Ikengam kwalu otu, njee mge ona mmuo" (Siempre que mi Ikenga esté activo podré luchar en la tierra de los muertos) *''"Ikenga adigh ile, azilaa ya nku"'' (Un Ikenga que está inactivo, córtalo para la leña) Referencias Categoría:Divinidades igbo Categoría:Artefactos